PVZ: Another Journey For a Taco
PVZ': Another Journey For a Taco '''is a PVZ fangame(?) made by BOIOOfficial Gamemodes Aventure Mode - Go through many worlds and defend your brains with your plants Mini-Games - Fun little break-games Never-ending Zombapocalypse - Endless Mode Team-Work - Work toghether with a friend, to kill all the zombies Plants Vs. Plants - Not all plants are friends. Choose your side, and fight against the enemy's plants. Achivements '''Coming soon.' Worlds Modern Day (Page comes out soon) We all know and love the good old normal modern day! But no matter what world you're in, there are still zombies, craving for your brains. Defend yourself with your plants, and maybe defend those plants with other plants. (Days: 1-25 Easy, 26-40 Hard) River of the Dead (Page comes out soon) We go from the big city, to nature. But there's no time to relax! The zombies are also here, so prepare your plants, and fire! (Days: 1-25 Easy, 26-40 Hard) Roof-World (Page comes out soon) Who thought you could have a world where roofs are just flying the unknown void? Who cares! The zombies somehow adapted to this, your plants shall too. (Days 1-25 Easy, 26-40 Hard) Polluted Futue (Page comes out soon) People look at the future in different ways. One person believes in a bright and clean one, the other is scared of a.. well.. bad one. In this universe, the bad one is a thing. The whole place is polluted, the sun is blocked out, most of life has been turn into robots. But the zombies did too! (Days 1-25 Easy, 26-40 Hard) More will come out when i'll come up with some Plants Modern Day: Peashooter (Unlocked from the start) Sunflower (Complete Day 1) Wall-nut (Complete Day 2) Potato Mine (Complete Day 3) Voltato (Complete Day 6) Snow Pea (Complete Day 8) Chomper (Complete Day 10) Repeater (Complete Day 13) Bloomerang (Complete Day 15) Spikeberry Bush (Complete Day 17) Bamboo Pillar (Complete Day 21) Twin Sunflower (Complete Day 24) Hard Levels: Power Lily (Complete Day 28) Sapling (Complete Day 39) (Complete Day 39) River of the Dead: Lily Pad (Complete Day 1) Bonk Choy (Complete Day 4) Frisbee Shooter (PVZAJFAT ver.) (Upgrade) (Complete Day 7) Cherry Bomb (Complete Day 10) Tangle Kelp (Complete Day 12) Spikeweed (Complete Day 13) Squash (Complete Day 16) Club Cob (Complete Day 19) Marigold (Complete Day 21) Sapling (Complete Day 24) Hard Levels: Sapling (Complete Day 28) Sapling (Complete Day 39) House Roof: Pot (PVZAJFAT ver.) (Complete Day 1) Cabbage-pult (Complete Day 4) Kernel-pult (Day 7) Pumpkin (Complete Day 10) Garlic Drone (PVZAJFAT ver.) (Complete Day 13) Will be continued, when i'm gonna get to it. Polluted Future: Pomegearnate (Complete Day 1) Mutant-Pea (Complete Day 4) Phototosyntetree (Complete Day 7) Electrofu (Complete Day 10) Will be continued, when i'm gonna get to it. Sapling - Free space for a new plant Upgrade - Upgrade of a plant, work similar to PVZ 1 Returning Plants: 20 (21 if Garlic Drone counts), 8 (9, if Garlic Drone counts) Zombies Modern Day: Basic Zombie Flag Zombie Conehead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Balloon Zombie All-Star Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie Newspapers Zombie Imp Gargantuar Brickhead Zombie Super Fan Imp Sunday Edition Zombie Zombot 1000 River of the Dead: Ducky Tube Zombie Snorkel Zombie Fisherman Zombie Bush Ninja Zombie Zombie Swan Zombie Squirrel Boatarator 500 Tree Ninja Zombie Zombie RaccoonCategory:Unfinished Category:Fanmade Games Category:PVZ:AJFAT Category:Fanon Games